A headset allows a user to place an audio output device and an audio input device on the user's head to free the user's hands. When the headset is properly placed on the user's head, the audio output device such as a speaker is located on or around an ear of the user while the audio input device such as a microphone is located in the vicinity of a mouth of the user. The headset may be equipped with a boom that places the audio input device in the vicinity of the mouth of the user. The boom may include wiring to establish an electrical connection from the microphone to a sound device.